


Good Enough to Eat

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Established Relationship, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is interested in Blair, but not because they think he’s nice looking but because he looks good enough to eat. Jim might have been jealous until he learns that someone has kidnapped his lover.  Major Crimes doesn’t allow anyone to mess with one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough to Eat

Good Enough to Eat  
By PattRose

 

Summary: Someone is interested in Blair, but not because they think he’s nice looking but because he looks good enough to eat. Jim might have been jealous until he learns that someone has kidnapped his lover. Major Crimes doesn’t allow anyone to mess with one of their own.  
Genre: Slash, established relationship.  
Warnings: AU, Some language, no real sex, angst, Halloween story, horror, cannibal  
Pairings: None  
Characters: Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks, Megan Connor, Joel Taggart, Detective Rafe, Henri Brown  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 3620  
Author Note: I’m going to try this and see if I can get it to work.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/goodcover1a_zpsf1541cef.jpg.html)

 

Spenser Watts walked into the classroom wearing a big smile when he saw Blair standing there. However, Blair didn’t return his smile. Spenser had been being tutored by Blair for about two weeks now, but Blair knew that Spenser was more interested in Blair then he was the school work. Blair knew this wouldn’t sit well with Jim, who happened to be his lover, so, he was going to tell him that day that it was his last day of tutoring. Blair needed the money, but not if he wasn’t really helping the student. 

Spenser was 6’ 2” tall, dark, dark hair that was close cropped and the lightest green eyes, Blair had ever seen in his life. He was a very handsome man, but Blair didn’t date, let alone date students. Blair was in love with Jim and he was going to explain that to Spenser, that afternoon. 

“What’s wrong, Blair?” Spenser asked. 

“Today will be our last session. I don’t date students and I think that’s where you’re going with this. I think we’d both do better not seeing each other again.”

“Oh wow, you’re way off, Teach. I’m not interested in you that way at all. I have a girlfriend.”

“I’m sorry, I got the wrong impression from you. Okay, let’s start over again. Did you read what I told you to read for today?” Blair asked. 

“I sure did. Oh, I picked you up some coffee, but if that makes you uncomfortable, I’ll understand,” Spenser said as he handed the second cup to Blair. 

Blair took it from him and smiled. “Thank you, I needed some caffeine. Blair proceeded to go over a few things with Spenser and drink his coffee and he was getting very groggy. In fact, Blair knew that something was wrong. It was like he was drugged. _Oh fuck. I wasn’t wrong at all._

Spenser lifted Blair off his chair and started carrying him over his shoulder, out to the hallway. One of Blair’s students asked, “Is Blair all right?”

“No, I’m taking him to Urgent Care right now. He’s not feeling well.”

Blair tried to swing his arms about, but didn’t succeed in moving them at all. They were like dead weight. 

“Do you need some help, Spenser?” John asked, helpfully. 

“No thanks, John. I’ll get him into the car and drive him right now. I think it’s an allergic reaction to something.” Spenser started carrying Blair down the hall and Blair tried to fight back, but his body wasn’t cooperating. Then everything went black.

*

Henri walked up to Jim and asked, “Hey Jim, where’s Hairboy today?”

Jim looked somewhat concerned and answered, “He was supposed to be here three hours ago and I can’t get him on his cell phone at all. He was going to tell a student he couldn’t teach him any longer because the student thought he and Blair had designs on each other. Blair was letting him down easily and then said he would be here at noon. Now it’s three and still no Blair. I’m officially worried.”

“Why don’t you tell Simon that you and I are going to go and check him out at the university right now?” Brown suggested. 

“Thanks, Henri. I might do that. You know what a trouble magnet he is,” Jim said as he walked towards Simon’s office and knocked on the door. 

“Come…” barked Simon. 

“Simon, I’m concerned about Blair not being here. He’s three hours late and I can’t reach him on his cell phone. Henri said he’d go with me to the university and check it out.”

“Sounds like a good idea. He’s a trouble magnet, you know?” Simon stated. 

Jim finally smiled and said, “I just said the very same thing. We’ll be back as soon as possible.” 

Jim and Henri walked down to the garage and of course Jim drove. Henri didn’t even ask. He knew that Jim would automatically be driving. Jim liked to be in charge, especially when it had to deal with Blair Sandburg.

*

When they arrived at the university they got out of the truck and started for the building where Blair would most likely be. Jim saw one of Blair’s students and smiled at him. _What was his name again? John something…_

“Hello, John. How are you doing?” Jim asked. 

John seemed confused for a moment. “Is Blair all right?”

“Why would you think he’s not all right?” 

John took a deep breath and said, “Spenser Watts had to carry him over his shoulder to his car earlier. He said that Blair had an allergic reaction to something and he was taking him to Urgent Care.”

Jim knew that Blair had been abducted and got himself under control and asked, “Do you happen to know where Spenser Watts, lives?”

“They’ll know at the office. But, I do know who is girlfriend is and their friends. That might help,” John offered. 

Brown, who had been silent until then, said, “We need to take your statement, and then you can tell us everything you saw or thought you saw. We also need to call the hospital to see if Blair was taken there today. Jim, why don’t you call the hospital and I’ll take John’s statement? (Henri could tell that Jim was in a panic already) John, what is your last name?”

Henri could hear Jim calling Simon and then the hospital.

“My last name is Mason. It’s not a matter of what I think I saw, I saw exactly what happened. Spenser walked into the classroom carrying two coffees and when he came out he had neither. No one else has been in the room, so maybe you’ll find something in the coffee? Spenser came out with Blair in a fireman carry and he seemed to have no trouble carrying him at all. Spenser’s a big dude. He’s about six foot two and has almost black hair. I’m sure there are pictures of him in the office. And you know what? Blair isn’t the only person missing from campus. There are four others that have disappeared. Maybe they have something to do with Spenser, also.”

“John, do you dislike Spenser for any reason?” Henri asked. 

“He keeps to himself, mostly. He has very few friends, maybe four or five and they are all quite secretive. Always whispering and so on. So, I have no reason to dislike him other than for the fact that he took my favorite teacher somewhere.”

“John, we don’t know anything yet. So, let’s not jump to conclusions. You said you knew who his girlfriend is, what is her name and where could I locate her?” Henri seemed to be running on all gears that day. Probably because Jim was so freaked out. 

“Her name is Karen Smith, she’s a senior, beautiful and quite an odd pairing if you ask me?” John answered. 

“Why do you think they are odd?” Henri wondered. 

John thought for a moment and finally said, “She doesn’t act like she’s really into him at all. In fact, I thought he was into guys for the longest time. And he seemed to have a huge crush on Blair. He was always watching him and it sort of freaked me out.”

Jim joined in since he finally got off the phone. “Do you think Blair noticed?”

“Yeah, because I told Blair what I noticed and he said he was having a discussion with Spenser this morning. Maybe he doesn’t like to take no for an answer,” John guessed. 

Jim thought a moment. “John, were all of the missing students men?”

“No, not all of them. Just two, I think. The other three were women. I wonder what Spenser is up to?” John really did seem to want to know. 

“Let’s get some more information, then we’ll all go to the office and get some information and addresses from the dean,” Jim suggested as they started walking towards the building once again.

*

Blair started waking up and realized he was probably better off sleeping. Blair was chained to a wall and alongside of him were four other people. Blair recognized all of them from the university. What had Blair stumbled into this time? After all, there were women and men in the room. They were quite upset. Blair tried to talk to them and realized he had duct tape across his mouth. He mumbled, but was unable to do any more than that. The other guy started trying to get out of the chains, but knew he couldn’t. Blair really wanted to know what we going on. As soon as he thought this, Spenser walked into the room and smiled at Blair.  
“I see you’ve decided to join us. You’re safe for about six days, Blair, because you have a drug in your system and we need your meat to be clear of all drugs. In fact, we are going to have Alicia for dinner tonight. I know you don’t understand. I can see it in your eyes. I can hear all of the questions in your mind, just looking at those bright sparkling eyes.” Spenser had no sooner said that and he ripped the duct tape off Blair’s mouth. “Go ahead and ask me a few questions, but they had better be good ones, or the tape goes back on.”

Blair thought a moment and knew this had to be a fucking nightmare. A cannibal? Like Blair knew any proper questions to ask. He finally said, “You might as well put the tape back on my mouth. I have nothing to ask you. You’re a sick fucking freak and there is nothing you could tell me that would change my mind. A cannibal, really? You couldn’t think up anything scarier, so you decided on this? I must say, I’m disappointed in you. I thought you had brains and imagination. I now know different.”

Spenser slapped Blair’s face, very hard, swinging Blair’s head into the wall. “I don’t really care what you think of me, Blair. It’s what we think of your meat. That’s the only important thing in the world. We need to fatten you up a little bit though. We need more meat on the ribs.”

Blair burst out laughing, even though inside, he was fucking scared out of his mind, and asked, “Do you actually think that anyone cares what you do?”

“I’m sure your boyfriend will care. I’m going to take pictures of you when you’re cooked and ready to eat. Then I take pictures afterwards to send to him so he can have nightmares for the rest of his life.”

Blair laughed again. “You think you’re tough? Jim has dealt with many tough things in his life and you’re not one of them. He would laugh in your face, just like I’m doing.”

Spenser slugged Blair in the face this time. When Blair’s head hit the cement wall, he was a little dizzy. _Asshole._

“You’re not so tough now, are you, Blair?” Spenser asked, evilly. 

“I know you’re not able to do anything on your own, so who is doing this with you? I’m just curious to know.” 

“There are five of us. I doubt that you know any of them. They’re seniors and could care less about your class. It’s not important, anyhow.”

“We’re taking Becky this time, and getting her ready for dinner. She’s been here just the right amount of time and I’ll tell you if she was good or not,” Spenser said as he put the tape back on Blair’s mouth. Blair raised his leg and kicked Spenser as hard as he could right in the balls. It took Spenser about ten minutes to be able to get back up again. He didn’t say a word as he grabbed Becky, who was kicking and screaming behind the tape.

Blair hoped and prayed that Jim and the gang knew something by now and knew where to look for them.

Blair looked around and realized he was in a basement. _This is someone’s house?_ Blair continued to pray that Jim would find all of them soon. _And where is my spirit animal when I really need him?_

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/wolf-pic_zpsdc39ae97.jpg.html)

*

Jim found out where all of Spenser’s friends lived and they sent cops to all addresses to see if anyone knew where Blair was. Jim then asked the dean, “Do you have addresses or at least names of anyone that has contact with these five people?”

“Of course, I do,” she said, “let me get them for you right away.”

When she came out, she had a list of all contacts and their addresses. Jim looked them over and said, “Henri, look at this address. It’s far away and deserted from everything and everyone. Let’s go and check it out. Thank you for all of your help, Dean Mitchell and John, you have helped a great deal.”

Jim and Henri started for the truck and Henri called Megan Connor. 

“Connor.”

“Megan, here is an address. I need you, Joel, Simon and Rafe to check it out. Jim and I are heading there now. They might have five hostages, so we have to be very careful.” Henri read off the address and waited for a reply. 

“Got it, Henri. I’ll get the gang right now. Does this have to do with Blair missing?”

“Yes, now hurry. We need backup.” Henri closed his phone and looked at Jim and said, “I figured we could use all the help we can get.”

“You’re absolutely right, Henri. Jim looked over to the truck and saw the wolf standing there looking very alert. 

“Henri, why don’t you drive for a change?” Jim asked, because he knew he was going to have to watch the wolf. Jim felt like he was on the road to finding, Blair.

As Henri drove, he noticed Jim watching the road, very closely. Suddenly, Jim said, “Turn right here. No, turn left here.”

Henri braked and turned and said, “Where are we going?”

“Don’t ask questions, Henri. Just drive. I’ll explain everything to you later.” Jim knew he wasn’t going to explain anything to Henri later, but for now that seemed to make Henri feel better. 

The wolf was running now, faster than ever. “Henri, drive a little faster. I feel like we’re getting close.”

Henri looked at Jim like he was nuts. “Hey, did you see that wolf on the side of the road? You rarely see a wolf up here. That’s weird.”

“You saw the wolf?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, now it’s like it’s leading the way. How weird. Do you see it, Jim?”

“Yes, it’s got something to do with Blair, but you can’t mention the wolf to anyone, Henri. Now, follow the wolf and see where that gets us.”

*

The large kitchen was filled with freaks. They were all looking at the poor defenseless creature they planned to eat in a few hours.

One of the men asked, “Has anyone spoken for the ribs yet. That’s my favorite part.”

Another snickered and said, “I’m a breast man, myself. They’re nice and large and not fake. Enough meat for two, at least.”

A woman said, “I like dark meat, so I’ll take the thigh and leg.”

Becky was lying there naked on the table, being held down by the others and she knew she was just about to die. She hoped they didn’t cook her alive. She cried for the loss of her family, who she had been shitty to the last time she saw them. She had been in a hurry and didn’t want to take time out for her little brother or her parents. Now, she would have to die feeling the loss and sadness.

Spenser smiled down at Becky and said, “Crying isn’t going to help out here. There is no one to hear you.”

At that moment, the door came crashing in and Jim and Henri had guns on all of them. Well, they hoped it was all of them. “Cascade Police, we have word that you have a number of people from Rainier University and we’re here to collect them. You won’t be eating anyone today.” Brown looked at Jim like he was insane. What had Jim heard that made him think they were cannibals? They got their cuffs out and started cuffing their hands. Thankfully, Jim had extra cuffs in his truck. 

“I take it you’re Spenser?” Jim asked. 

“How did you find us? We covered all of our tracks.”

“Well, Spenser, you shouldn’t have relied on just covering your tracks,” Jim said, hatefully. 

Simon, Joel, Rafe and Megan walked in the front door and said, “What’s going on?”

Brown walked over to them and filled them in. There was no mention of a gray wolf. Jim was proud of Brown. 

Jim took a blanket from the sofa and covered Becky up with it. “I’m sorry we took so long, young lady. Are you all right?”

“They were going to eat us. Who the fuck does that kind of shit?” Becky screamed. 

Jim knew she was in shock. “Becky, where are the others?”

“Downstairs. There are four, counting Blair Sandburg. He’s a teacher for crying out loud, what was Spenser thinking?” Becky asked, almost hysterically. 

“He doesn’t think, Becky. He’s an animal and animals like himself don’t think about anyone but themselves.”

“How did you find us?” she whispered. 

“I had a little help from a friend,” Jim answered. Then he showed her to the sofa, sat her down and then three of them went downstairs to get the other victims. Jim considered them victims, because they had to listen to Spenser Watts for too long. 

Blair saw Jim, Megan and Rafe come down the stairs and he always cried in relief. When Jim finally got to his chains, Jim pulled him into his arms and said, “The wolf helped me find you. And John Mason. He knew everything about everyone. Now that I think about it, why did he know all of this?”

“Oh that’s easy, Jim. He’s got a thing for me and stalks me all the time. He’s very gentle and kind, he would never hurt me. In fact, I like John a lot. Just don’t want to be in his life. So, for a change, I’m glad that I had a stalker. He probably knew things you’re wondering about now.” 

“Thank God, Chief. Now, come on, you need to get that head looked at from the EMT upstairs.”

*

**Two Weeks Later:**

Jim and Blair were lying in bed on a Sunday morning, wondering what they could do on their day off, when Jim kissed Blair for no reason. 

“Not that I’m bitching, but what kind of kiss was that?” Blair asked. 

“Chief, if you have to ask, we’re doing it wrong.”

“Really, Jim, that kiss was like a kiss from my mom. What’s going on?”

“I’m just so damned glad to have you back in my life again. I was so afraid that Spenser wouldn’t be found and I would lose you forever. It scared the crap out of me. You haven’t said a word, but weren’t you scared? You looked so together when we found you.”

“I can’t believe we haven’t discussed this before. I tried to be brave for my students. Poor things. They were all so scared, I had to try and act brave for them. Their parents said it helped. Inside, I was screaming your name and begging my spirit animal to find you and help you find me.”

Jim hugged Blair so hard, it almost took Blair’s breath away.

“Easy, big guy. I’m not going anywhere. Thank you for saving my life,” Blair said. 

“You’re welcome and thank you for being so strong for me and the kids. It really helped me out a lot. I’m going to look forward to the jury putting those animals away for life,” Jim admitted. 

“Well, Jim, you found six bodies there. They killed six humans so that they could eat them. Gross. Do I have to go to the entire hearing?”

“No, just when they call you. But, I’m going to the entire thing because I want to smile at him the whole time. He looked like he was going to be fine. They really thought they would just put them away in a looney bin instead of prison. I bet they were shocked when they learned that wasn’t on the table.”

“When do you think they’re going to go to court?” Blair asked. 

Jim smiled and said, “Let’s not worry about it now. They’re going to have to pay with their lives, Chief. And no jury in their right mind will let them off.”

“Can we go to the new Native American Museum they just opened on Copper Street?” Blair asked, batting his warm blue eyes that had a twinkle going on inside of them. 

Jim kissed him properly this time and said, “That sounds good, Chief. Let’s get on with our lives.”

And they did just that.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/theend_edited-1_zps7147f396.jpg.html)


End file.
